Wooden Railway
Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway is a wooden model railway system created by Learning Curve. Product History, Design and Make Learning Curve was founded by John W. Lee 1993 in Chicago. In 2003 the company was acquired by "Racing Champions ERTL", renamed in the same year to "RC2". Learning Curve introduced some new designs for the track surface of wooden toy railways, such as the "clickety-clack" rails patented in 1995 and the newer tracks with a relief to supply better traction grip for battery powered engines, patented in 2003. They also introduced a road track that used the same gauge as the railway tracks. The original models were constructed mainly from painted wood with metal used in the coupling magnets and axles and plastic wheels and faces. These models were relatively primitive, with simple wooden stubs for the funnel and dome and details such as windows, whistles and bufferbeams omitted. In the late 1990s and early 2000s, the models were upgraded. The wooden funnel and painted smokebox were replaced with a separate plastic smokebox with a more realistic funnel. The tender engines received an additional upgrade of molded plastic coal. These improved designs were manufactured until 2002, when they were replaced with a third generation of design, which included new and more detailed faces. Learning Curve is rapidly expanding its lineup of locomotive and locations. Engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck (discontinued) * Donald (discontinued) * Douglas (discontinued) * Oliver (2006 limited edition reintroduction; discontinued) * Diesel * Daisy (2007 limited edition reintroduction; discontinued) * Derek (2007 limited edition reintroduction; discontinued) * Bill and Ben (2005 two-pack reintroduction) * BoCo (2003 reintroduction; discontinued) * Mavis * Skarloey (2011 reintroduction) * Rheneas (2009 reintroduction) * Peter Sam (2008 limited time reintroduction; discontinued) * Sir Handel (2008 limited time reintroduction; discontinued) * Duncan (2009 reintroduction) * Rusty with cement tanker (reintroduction; discontinued) * Duke (2009 reintroduction; discontinued) * Smudger * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Neville * Dennis (discontinued) * Rosie * Emily * Murdoch * Spencer * Molly * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge (reintroduced) * Lady * Hank * Flora with tram coach * Whiff (discontinued) * Billy * Stepney * The Diesel (discontinued) * Culdee (reissued in 2006; discontinued) * 199 (reissued in 2006) * Neil (discontinued) * Flying Scotsman (discontinued) * Wilbert (discontinued) * Big City Engine (discontinued) * Mike (discontinued) * Frank (discontinued) * Hiro * Victor * Charlie * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Belle (coming soon) * Den (coming soon) * Dart (coming soon) Rolling stock * Annie and Clarabel (2004 two-pack reintroduction) * Henrietta * Hector (discontinued) * Chicken trucks (discontinued) * Toad (2006 limited-time reintroduction; discontinued) * Scruffey (2006 limited-time reintroduction; discontinued) * Old Slow Coach (discontinued) * Rocky * Dairy trucks * Musical caboose * Sodor line caboose (discontinued) * Henry's log truck (discontinued) * Knapford Express Coach (discontinued) * Tidmouth Milk Tanker * Tar wagon and fuel tanker (discontinued) * The Breakdown Train * The Chinese Dragon (2006 limited-time reintroduction; discontinued) * Ada, Jane and Mabel (discontinued) * Mail coach (retired) * Sodor China Clay Cars (discontinued) * Purple Barrel Car (discontinued) * Blue Barrel Car (discontinued) * Yellow Barrel Car (discontinued) * Green Barrel Car * Express coaches * The Spiteful Brakevan (discontinued) * Catherine (discontinued) * Sawmill Logcar (discontinued) * Cargo Car * Rickety (several versions; discontinued) * Fred Pelhay (discontinued) * Ice delivery trucks (discontinued) * Giggling trucks * Boxcars (discontinued) * Handcar (2010 reintroduction) * Aquarium trucks * Recycling trucks (discontinued) * Gold prospector's trucks (discontinued) * Water Works trucks (discontinued) * Fog trucks (discontinued) * Weather Tracker * Zoo cars * The puppet show train * Halloween caboose * Baggage car (lead paint; discontinued) * Hero of the Rails (Days Out with Thomas 2009 caboose) * Light-Up Aquarium Cars Multi-car packs * "Calling All Engines" gift pack (Lady, Diesel 10, George, Harvey and Diesel) (retired) * Circus train * Thomas five-car value pack (Thomas with tired face, truck, barrel car, milk wagon and caboose) (retired) * Sodor gift pack (Oliver, Toby, Fred Pelhay, Bertie and Henrietta) (retired) * Adventures of Percy (Coaldust Percy, Jack Frost Percy, and Chocolate-covered Percy) (retired) * Adventures of Thomas (Winter Wonderland Thomas, Paint-splattered Thomas, and Breakfast Thomas) * Adventures of James (Team Colours James and Busy Bee James) (retired) * Happy Birthday Thomas and box car (retired) * Sodor Collector's pack (gold Thomas, silver Percy and bronze Diesel) (retired) * Magic Railroad pack (Thomas, Lady, Diesel 10, Dodge and Splatter) (retired) * Thomas Winter Wonderland pack (retired) * Culdee with box car (retired) * Rheneas with scrap truck (retired) * Neil with china clay truck (retired) * Stepney with museum trucks (retired) * Bertram with scrap trucks (retired) * Rusty with construction trucks (retired) * Rheneas with rock crusher and quarry trucks (retired) * The Ballast Spreader (retired) * Ivo Hugh with zoo trucks (retired) * Culdee with apple orchard trucks (retired) * Lorry 3, Tiger Moth and Boco (retired) * 5 pack (Thomas, Oliver, Diesel, Bill and Duncan) * Thomas with Six Flags car * Thomas Wooden Railway gift pack (Rheneas and rock crusher car, Rusty and cement tanker car, two signs, two trees and wooden box) (retired) * Narrow Gauge gift pack (Skarloey, Rheneas, Rusty, Duncan) (retired) * Sodor Construction Company (Jack, Alfie and cement tanker car) * Toby and Flora set (Toby, Flora and her coach) * Roadway vehicles gift pack (Bertie, Trevor, Terence and Sodor power crew) * Diesels value pack (Diesel, Salty, Rusty, Arry and Bert) * Soap sud covered Percy and engine wash car * Road and Rails Rescue pack (Percy, Harvey, Butch and Isobella) * Percy and the Storybook Car * Thomas and the Snowman * Thomas and the Flour Car (retired) * Thomas and the Buzzy Bees * Trick-or-Treat on Sodor (Halloween Thomas and Caboose) * Slippy Sodor gift pack (Soap suds covered Thomas with red funnel, soap suds covered Percy, bubble liquid car and hay covered Sir Topham Hatt's car) (retired) * Salty and the Shipping Cars (retired) * Whiff and the Garbage Cars * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Cheese covered Thomas, cheese truck and Arry) * Skarloey and the Puppet Show (Rheneas, bunting covered Skarloey and puppet show car) * 65th Anniversary Pack (Decorated versions of Thomas, Percy, Toby and James, an exclusive caboose and wooden box) * Victor and the Engine Repair Car * Mavis and Fuel Tanker * Thomas' Tall Friend pack * Dash and the Launching Log * Thomas and Musical Candy Cane car * Fergus and the Power Cars * Quarry Pack (Mavis, Bill, Ben and quarry car) * Scruff and the Garbage Can car * Thomas at Sea (Thomas and raft) * Narrow Guage Engines (Peter Sam, Rheanes, and Rusty) * Toby and Bash on the Farm (coming soon) Vehicles * Bertie (retired) * Harold * Terence (retired) * Madge (retired) * Sir Topham Hatt's Car * Crosby Cargo Truck (retired) * Sodor Bay Cargo Ship (retired) * Sodor Bay Tugboat (retired) * Sodor Power Crew * Trevor (retired) * Butch (reintroduced) * Lorry 1 with flatbed (retired) * Jack (retired) * Alfie (retired) * Byron (retired) * Max and Monty (retired) * Isobella * Caroline (retired) * George (2010 limited reintroduction) (retired) * Thumper (retired) * Bulgy (2010 limited reintroduction) (retired) * Elizabeth (retired) * Road crew (retired) * Tiger Moth (retired) * Fire crew * Harold with retractable magnet (retired) * Captain * Flynn (coming soon) Limited-edition items * 10 Years of Thomas in America pack (discontinued) * Thomas Comes to Breakfast Collector's Piece (discontinued) * James goes Buzz Buzz Collector's Piece (discontinued) * A Better View for Gordon Collector's Piece (discontinued) * 60th anniversary Henry (with blue and green paint) (discontinued) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad gold ore truck (discontinued) * Mud-covered Thomas (retired) * Several Day Out with Thomas items * Metallic Thomas * Metallic Percy * Metallic James * Christmas Thomas * Thomas at Sea Talking Engines * Thomas * Percy * James * Gordon * Emily * Victor * Diesel * Salty * Emily "Lights and Sounds" engines * Thomas (retired) * James (retired) * Percy (retired) * Holiday Lights Thomas * James Lights the Way Battery-powered engines * Thomas * James * Percy * Salty (retired) * Bertie (retired) * Lady (retired) * Charlie * Rosie * Thomas and the Jet Engine * Thomas with Milk Tanker and Straight Track (retired) * Percy with Fuel Tanker and Straight Track (retired) * James with Straight Track (retired) Destinations Bridges and tunnels * Arched stone bridge (retired) * Single stone tunnel (retired) * Tidmouth covered bridge (retired) * Rolf's Castle bridge (retired) * Double-wide old iron bridge (retired) * Lifting bridge (retired) * Sodor Bay bridge (retired) * Henry's Tunnel (retired) * Mountain tunnel (retired) * Curved viaduct (retired) * Suspension bridge (retired) * Collapsing suspension bridge (retired) * Arched viaduct (1999 two-piece re-introduction of the curved viaduct) (retired) * Drawbridge (retired) * Knapford covered bridge (retired) * Sling bridge (retired) * Quarry tunnel * Castle clocktower (retired) * Waterfall tunnel (retired) * Toll booth bridge (retired) * Holiday tunnel with christmas Thomas (retired) * Suddery swing bridge * Rumblin bridge * 4 in 1 Mountain Crossing (retired) * Expansion Bridge Buildings * Special engine shed (retired) * Elsbridge station (retired) * Elsbridge platform (retired) * Windmill (retired) * Gristmill with water wheel (retired) * Sodor Bay lighthouse (retired) * Knapford platform (retired) * Sodor log loader (retired) * "The Works" engine repair shed (retired) * Sodor cargo crane (retired) * Barrel loader (retired) * Sawmill with dumping depot (retired) * Cranky * Transfer table (retired) * Haunted mine (retired) * Stop-and-go station (retired) * Sodor engine wash (2010-remodeled) * Grain loader (retired) * Coal station (retired) * Water tower (retired) * Switch tower (retired) * Fire station (retired) * Sodor dairy farm (retired) * Conductor's shed (retired) * Wellsworth station (retired) * Abbey repair shop (retired) * Over-the-track signal (retired) * Airfield tower (retired) * Honey depot (retired) * Rescue hospital (with Harold and ambulance) (retired) * Service station (with Lorry 2) (retired) * Musical carousel (retired) * Chocolate factory (retired) * Brendam fishing dock (retired) * Cargo drop (retired) * Scrapyard (retired) * Tidmouth timber yard (retired) * Useful Engine Shed (retired) * Sodor oil depot (retired) * Cement works (retired) * Rolling gantry crane (retired) * Toby's windmill * All Aboard station (retired) * Colin (retired) * Sodor clock tower (retired) * Captain's Shed * Tidmouth Sheds * Search and Rescue Station w/ Harold * Sodor Steamworks (retired) * Fuel Depot * Old Wheezy Sights and Sounds buildings * Cargo transfer station (retired) * Mountain overpass (retired) * Sodor "Scrub and Shine" (retired) * Smelting yard (with Oliver) (retired) * Deluxe roundhouse * Deluxe Cranky (retired) * Ice cream factory (with Sir Handel) (retired) * Power station (retired) * Echo tunnel (retired) * Recycling center (with Lorry 1) (retired) * Deluxe fire station (retired) * Deluxe over-the-track signal * Lighthouse bridge (with Bulstrode) * McColl's pig shed (retired) * Deluxe Knapford station (retired) * Deluxe railway crossing * Deluxe water tower (retired) Track Packs * Straight and Curved * Cross and Switch (retired) * Elevated (retired) * Lumberyard (retired) * Freight Yard (retired * Circle and Circus Set expansion pack (retired) * Figure 8 Set expansion pack * Up and Away * Beginner Roadway expansion pack (with Bertie) (retired) * Advanced Roadway expansion pack (with Trevor) (retired) * Advanced Figure 8 Set expansion pack (with Water Tower and water tanker) (retired) * Hill and Mountain (retired) * Advanced Figure 8 Set expansion pack (with Stop and Go Station) * Fearless Freddie expansion pack (retired) * Boulder Adventure expansion pack (retired) * 5-in-1 Track Layout pack * Ascending Track and Riser pack * Beginner's Expansion pack * Deluxe Track Accessory pack Talking Railway Series The Talking Railway Series are a range of interactive engines and playsets. The engines have special gold magnets which, when they are at a destination, will be talked to by The Fat Controller at that place. * Thomas * Edward * James * Percy * Toby * Rosie * Emily * Salty * Stanley * Billy * Molly * Spencer * "Stop and Greet" signal * Cranky * Brendam Barrel Co. * Morgan's Mine * The Great Discovery Set (retired) * Farewell at the Docks set * Speak and Greet Oval set * Knapford Station set Playsets * 100 piece set (retired) * Instant System 1 (retired) * Instant System 2 (retired) * Instant System 3 (retired) * Instant System 4 (retired) * Figure 8 (retired) * Circle (retired) * Percy Takes the Plunge (retired) * Roundhouse (retired) * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (retired) * Come Out, Henry! (retired) * A Day at the Works (retired) * Around the Barrel Loader (retired) * Circus (retired) * Mountain Tunnel (retired) * "James goes Buzz Buzz" (retired) * "Stop and Go" figure 8 (retired) * Bridge and tunnel (retired) * Muffle Mountain (retired) * Gold Mine Mountain (retired) * "Twist and Turn" action Battery-powered set (retired) * Thomas Express "Over and Through" Battery-powered set (retired) * Sodor Airfield (retired) * "Lift and Load" (retired) * Conductor's figure 8 (retired) * Roundhouse (redesigned) * Mountain overpass (retired) * Battery-powered figure 8 (retired) * Seasons on Sodor (retired) * Tidmouth Station Travel (retired) * Sodor engine wash (retired) * Down by the Docks (retired) * Sodor rescue team (retired) * Boulder Mountain (retired) * Oval * Water tower figure 8 * Harold's mail delivery (retired) * Deluxe "Sights and Sounds" (retired) * 60th anniversary (retired) * Aquarium (retired) * Storm on Sodor (retired) * Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (retired) * Sodor Quarry mine tunnel (retired) * Edward the Great (retired) * Battery-powered Sir Topham Hatt figure 8 * Bridge and crane figure 8 * Jeremy and the Airfield (retired) * "Start your Engines!" (retired) * Pirate's Cove (retired) * A Day at the Wharf * Morgan's Mine Talking Railway set * Seasonal Mail (retired) * Spiral Mountain * A Busy Day at the Quarry set * Transfer Yard Set (retired) * Spiral Mountain Play set * Splish Splash Splosh Story Pack (retired) * The Man in the Hills set (retired) * Snow Tracks set * Misty Island Rescue set * Thomas and the Jet Plane story pack (different than the Jeremy and the Airfield set) * Farm House Rescue Set * Up and Around Sodor Set * Toby's Whistling Woods Set * Percy at the Dieselworks set * Steaming Around Sodor Battery Powered set * Cargo and Crane Figure 8 set Exclusive sets * Sodor Mining * Thomas and the Magic Railroad 100 piece set * The Trouble with Trees set * Percy and Harold's Rescue Set * Engineer's Sling Bridge 54 piece set * Thomas and Toby Set * Gold Mine set * Stories of Sodor Set * Sodor Wash and Works set (with 2005 Yearbook) * A Day at the Big Top set * Knapford Bridge Figure 8 set * Thomas and Percy's Adventure set * Crane and Quarry set * Thomas-saurus Rex Set * Thomas at the Zoo set * Thomas & Percy Set * Thomas & Rosie Set * Rheneas and the Dinosaur set * A Race to the Wharf * Coal Hopper Figure 8 Set * Cranky the Crane set * Toby's Windmill Story Pack * Henry and the Elephant set * Really Useful Work Set * A Day at the Works set Early Engineers The Early Engineers brand is a compatible extension of the Wooden Railway range. Engines * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Rosie * Stanley * Salty * Spencer * Victor (coming soon) Sets * Busy Day on Sodor * Roundabout Station * Rock and Roll Quarry Yearbooks From the introduction of the Wooden Railway system, Learning Curve (now RC2), have made yearbooks to feature their items. The items would be standard "mugshots" for engines and cars, while sets would be shown overall. The cover would also occasionally feature the new items on it with Thomas usually being in the foreground. Trivia * The prototype Skarloey used Percy's face. * The new Rheneas models have white wheels. * Underneath Duke's tender, it reads "Duke's Coal Car" instead of "Duke's Tender" - like all other models. * The original Bill and Ben prototypes used James' face. * Belle is the only engine to have siderods. However, the siderods still aren't on her wheels. * Salty's prototype had eight wheels. * The battery operated engines aren't made out of wood. Gallery File:WoodenThomas.gif|Thomas File:EdwardWooden.jpg|Edward File:HenryWooden.jpg|Henry File:GordonWooden.jpg|Gordon File:JamesWooden.jpg|James File:WoodenPercy.jpg|Percy File:WoodenToby.jpg|Toby File:WoodenRailwaynewSkarloey.jpg|Reintroduced Skarloey File:WoodenSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey Image:Hankwooden.jpg|Hank Image:Byronwooden.jpg|Byron Image:Isobellawooden.jpg|Isobella Image:Duncanwooden.jpg|Duncan Image:Smudgerwooden.jpg|Smudger Image:WoodenCharlie.gif|Charlie Image:D199LC.jpg|D199 Image:Ricketychocolate.jpg|Rickety Image:WoodenVictor.jpg|Victor File:BertieWooden.jpg|Bertie File:LCBertram.jpg|Bertram File:Bigcityenginewooden.jpg|Big City Engine File:IvoHughwooden.png|Ivo Hugh Image:Colinwooden.jpg|Colin Image:WoodenoldenThomas.jpg|60th anniversary gold Thomas Image:Derekwooden.jpg|Derek Image:Scruffeywooden.jpg|S.C. Ruffey Image:Daisywooden.jpg|Daisy Image:Ricketywooden.jpg|Rickety Image:WoodenKevin.jpg|Kevin Image:Floratramcarwooden.jpg|Flora with her tram coach Image:Watertowerwooden.jpg|Water tower Image:Mollywooden.jpg|Talking Molly Image:Woodenspitefulbreakvan.jpg|N.W. breakvan Image:WoodenFredPelhay.jpg|Fred Pelhay Image:WoodenElsbridgeStation.jpg|Elsbridge station Image:WoodenWellsworthStation.jpg|Wellsworth Station Image:LCwoodenButch.jpg|Butch Image:WoodenAda,Jane,andMabel.jpg|Ada, Jane, and Mabel Image:LCFrank.jpg|Frank Image:WoodenBoCo.jpg|BoCo Image:WoodenOliver.jpg|2006 reintroduced Oliver Image:WoodenBillandBen.jpg|Bill and Ben Image:LCBreakdownTrain.jpg|The breakdown train Image:WoodenToad.jpg|2006 reintroduced Toad Image:LCCatherine.jpg|Catherine Image:LCCuldee.jpg|Culdee Image:LCWilbert.jpg|Wilbert Image:SlippySodorwoodenThomas.jpg|Slippy Sodor Thomas File:DayOutwithThomas2010wooden.jpg|2010 Day Out with Thomas Thomas Image:LCFlyingScotsman.jpg|Flying Scotsman Image:WoodenDiesel.jpg|Diesel Image:LCNeil.jpg|Neil File:BuzzyBeesThomas.jpg|Buzzy Bees Thomas Image:LCWoodenThumper.jpg|Thumper Image:LCWoodenDuke.jpg|Duke Image:OrangeRickety.jpg|Orange Rickety File:woodensudsyPercy.jpg|Slippy Sodor Percy Image:WoodenRailwaySodorLineCaboose.PNG|Yellow Sodor Line Caboose File:Thomas&RosieSet.jpg|Thomas & Rosie Set File:woodenSplish,Splash,Splosh!storypack.jpg|Splish, Splash, Splosh! story pack Image:BashandDashwooden.PNG|Bash and Dash Image:Ferdinandwoodenprototype.PNG|Ferdinand's prototype File:WoodenFerdinand.png|Ferdinand Image:ZooCars.PNG Image:WoodenRailwayMike.PNG|Mike Image:WoodenRailwayNeville.PNG|Neville Image:WoodenRailwayDodge.PNG|Dodge Image:WoodenRailwayHandcar.PNG|Hand car Image:WoodenRailwayBigCityEngine.PNG|Big City Engine Image:WoodenRailwayPeterSam1990model.PNG|1994 Peter Sam model Image:Salty.jpg|Salty Image:WoodenOliver1990.GIF|Original Oliver model File:WoodenArthur.jpg File:WoodenStanley.jpg File:Culdeewithapplecars.jpg Image:WoodenbatterypoweredLady.jpg|Battery powered Lady Image:WoodenRailwayBill1990.PNG|1993 wooden railway model Bill with James' face Image:WoodenRailwayMavis1990.PNG|Mavis File:WoodenMaxandMonty.jpg File:SplatterWooden.jpg File:Diesel10wooden.jpg File:woodenTheDiesel.jpg File:woodenSodorRailwayRepair.jpg File:WoodenFreddie.gif File:WoodenWhiff.gif|Whiff File:OldwoodenSirHandel.gif Image:newwoodenSirHandel.jpg File:NewPeterSamwooden.jpg File:WoodenAnnieandClarabel.jpg File:Thomas&TobySet.jpg Image:WoodenRailwaySaltyandtheShippingCars.png|Salty and the Shipping Cars File:WoodenRailwayRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:WoodenRailwayFergusandthePowerCars.jpg|Fergus and the Power Cars File:WoodenRailwayJamesLightstheWay.jpg|James Lights the Way File:WoodenRailwayDashandtheLaunchingLog.jpg|Dash and the Launching Log File:WoodenRailwayQuarryPack.jpg|Quarry Pack File:WoodenRailwayVictorandtheEngineRepairCar.jpg|Victor and the Engine Repair Car File:WoodenEarlyEngineersThomas.jpg|Early Engineers Thomas File:EarlyEngineersSalty.png|Early Engineers Salty File:WoodenRailwayAroundtheTreeset.jpg|Around the Tree Christmas set File:MilkWagonmarkedRheneas.jpg|A Milk Wagon marked Rheneas File:LCWoodenHarold.jpg|Harold File:BatterypoweredwoodenThomas.jpg File:ThomasatSea.jpg|Thomas at Sea File:WoodenWaterWorksCars.jpg File:WoodenRoadandRailsRescuePack.jpg|Road and Rails Rescue Pack File:Light-upAquariumCars.jpg|Light-up Aquarium Cars File:PrototypeWoodenFuelDepot.png|Prototype Fuel Depot File:PrototypeWoodenThomasandBelletotheRescueset.png|Prototype Thomas and Belle to the Rescue set File:PrototypeWoodenPercyattheDieselworksset.png|Prototype Percy at the Dieselworks set File:WoodenMavisandFuelCar.png|Mavis and Fuel Car File:WoodenBirthdayThomasandtheMusicalCaboose.png|Birthday Thomas and the Musical Caboose File:WoodenThomasandtheMusicalCandyCaneCar.png|Thomas and the Musical Candy Cane Car File:WoodenScruffandtheGarbageCartwopack.png|Scruff and the Garbage Car two pack File:WoodenThomas'TallFriendthreepack.png|Thomas' Tall Friend three pack File:ReintroducedWoodenHarold.png|Reintroduced Harold File:ReintroducedWoodenButch.png|Reintroduced Butch File:WoodenToby'sWhistlingWoodsset.png|Toby's Whistling Woods set File:WoodenFlynn.png|Flynn File:WoodenBelle.png|Belle File:WoodenDart.png|Dart File:WoodenDen.png|Den File:ReintroducedWoodenDiesel10.png|Reintroduced Diesel 10 File:WoodenTobyandBashontheFarmthreepack.png|Toby and Bash on the Farm three pack Image:OriginalWoodenDiesel.jpg|Original Diesel Image:OriginalWoodenRheneas.jpg|Original Rheneas Image:WoodenGigglingTrucks.jpg|Electronic Giggling Troublesome Trucks File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayFergus.jpg|Fergus File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayCranky.jpg|Cranky File:Captainwooden.PNG|Captain File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayBulgy.jpg|Bulgy File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayJeremy.png|Jeremy File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayGeorge.jpg|George File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayCaroline.jpg|Caroline File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayDonald.png|Donald File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayJack.jpg|Jack File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:WoodenMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:WoodenDennis.jpg|Dennis File:RheneasandtheRollerCoasterWoodenRailwayset.jpg File:RheneasandtheDinosaurWoodenRailwayset.jpeg EarlyEngineersSalty.png PAAAIANEJOKCBEOB.jpg|Duck Category:Merchandise